


Is Love A Crime?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Best Friends, Crime Fighting, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Multi, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: 5 years on the job, 3 of those years you're partner's. What happens when you have a connection too strong to hide anymore. Some people say with a job like theirs love could be dangerous. So are they willing to risk it?





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones have been working together for about five years, in the Chicago PD intelligence unit. They've been partnered three out the five years. Everyone can see their instant chemistry. It's like a flame that's been lit that can never die out. However, 5 years in the force and both have been laser focused on work.

Everyone around them can see the chemistry ooze off of them. Them, themselves know it too. They knew they had chemistry, a connection. But a connection strong as their turned to love could be considered dangerous in their line of work. If a stranger sees them from across the street its as if you assume their dating. Even family and friends have assumed sometimes.

Everyone in the office was working on files that needed to be closed up. But as soon as Fred Andrews head of the intelligence unit called them together.

"Alright guys! We have a new member joining us, Lodge!"

As soon as Fred said that a women dressed in heels came strutting into the office. At first glance she looked like a new receptionist, but no. Looks can resiving. This prestine, well put together women is the new member of the intelligence unit.

" Lodge, you're with Pea! Guys make her feel welcomed. Keller with Forgarty. Arch, son your with me. Jones, Cooper I don't have to tell you."

Everyone welcomed Veronica Lodge to the unit before getting back to their files. A few hours later Fred came in with a double homicide along with a massive drug supplier, all wrapped up into one. It was a beast of a case.

" Malachi's gang. Aka, the ghoulies are distributing the fizzle rocks and JJ that's littered all among our streets. Murdered two young women. Peaches! She was a hooker and a drug mule for them along with Toni Topaz." Fred explained.

Once Fred finished explaining everyone in the group fired tactics about how they could go around the case. Fred had already organised for Betty and Jughead to go undercover as the rest of them guard the premeniter. Betty would be going as Jughead's wife. Jughead would be a distributor looking for a new trade.

Fred distributed the other roles to the rest of the unit before heading out to further their investigation. Betty looked over to Jughead and smirked. They both started racing for the keys. Betty was just a tad faster reaching the keys before him.

"Oh come on Betts! Let me drive the squad car." He pouted as he walked towards her.

"But Juggie, I always drive. So absolutely no way in hell... Maybe one day."

"One day on the 5th of never." He said rolling his eyes.

"Aww Jug you know me so well." Betty teased giggling her ass off.

Betty and Jughead got into the car and started to drive through the streets to ask questions about the ghoulies. Seeing if they could recruit any sources that could feed them information.

"So are you okay with doing this tonight?" He asked her worrying about the last time.

"It's the job." She shrugged it off.

"But last time." He uttered.

"Was a horrible thing and had a chance of happing. Turns out my luck sucks some dick and it did. Last time I was one to one situation and unfortunately he recognised me from last time I busted his ass. It didn't help he was off his mind as he was high as a kite. But we had a phenomenonal team who saved me. "

" I know... But as long as we stick together right? "He asked.

" In unity there's strength, right?"She smiled.

That was a little motto they had made up after a really tough case the first year working together. Ever since then it just stuck with them.

" In unity there's strength Betts. Indeed."

They pulled up on the street and got out. They saw someone and pulled out a picture of Toni Topaz. They had to find more information about this girl. Fangs and Kevin were finding about Peaches. 

Betty was the one to pull a red head other to them. They came to the street Miss Topaz lived on. "Excuse me Miss?" Betty said tapping her. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you know this woman?" Jughead asked as he showed her a picture of her. 

"Yes that's my TT. We're engaged." 

"You're name please?" Betty asked. 

"Cheryl Blossom."

"Could we ask you some questions? A place more privately." Jughead asked. Betty just smiled over at him because he literally just the words out her mouth. 

"Of course, our house is there." She said pointing across the road. 

They all headed into the house. Cheryl offered them a drink but they politely decline the offer. As they got in Cheryl let her baby sister go. She currently has a one year old with down syndrome sat in her arms. A beautiful little smiley girl called Minnie. 

"I'm extremely sorry Miss Blossom. Miss Topaz has been in an unfortunate accident and didn't survive. That's why we're here for more information." Betty informed her. 

Cheryl broke down into tears. Betty went over to comfort her."She did those jobs to help with the medical bills." She whispered.

"We're going to catch them Miss Blossom." Jughead said. "But we need everything you know." 

"It wasn't much. She kept it from me. She didn't like me worrying. I worry alot about Minnie." Cheryl started to explain. 

About an hour and a half later they were heading back to the station with a handful of new knowledge that could help the case. Back in the office Betty and Jughead were in the private kitchen upstairs for intelligence. What people need to know is that the police station has 3 floors and a garage with a holding cell in for let's say more harsher cases for the intelligences unit. Intelligence has the top floor and the garage. The rest of the station had the rest. 

Betty was about to make herself a tea and Jughead his coffee when she noticed someone had one of her tea packets. This was a known rule in the office, don't touch her tea without permission first. Betty saw Veronica coming to the kitchen. 

"Ronnie?" Betty said. 

"Yes." She answered. 

"Did you drink this tea?It was her favourite chi tea with ginger and cinnamon in. "Yeah, why?" Veronica answered. 

"It's just that's my tea I bring in. Everyone normally asks me first. I'm quit particular about my tea." 

"Oh I'm sorry. I promise to do so next time." 

"Sure, its okay." She lied. 

Jughead was stood at the door trying not to laugh. "So that's why my coffee is taking a while." He teased walking towards Betty. 

"Actually I just finished it you ass." She teased back. 

Betty passed him his cup. He thanked her then whispered in her ear. "It's not okay that she stole our tea Betty. I know you, you'd have the others butt's for drinking it." He whispered teasingly.

"Our tea? Oh no Juggie, my tea. Just my tea. Not yours, you're aloud to get it without asking because you handsome are my drink slave. Plus I don't mind sharing with you. You buy me different tea to try." 

"Fair point." He smiled. 

Veronica was getting her salad out the fridge. She was watching their interaction. "Sorry to sound rude but are you dating?" She asked. 

Betty and Jughead just laughed. Everyone assumed that. They didn't care they did because they knew they had chemistry. They both even had feelings for each other but never acted upon them. Their stuck in this limbo of sorts. 

" No we're not." Betty answered. 

"But you act as if you are." Veronica pointed out as Jughead just rolled his eyes. 

"Well Ronnie, I've been working with this gorgeous woman for 5 years. Practically spend all our time together... Betts I'm going to head to pop's. Want anything?" He asked. 

"My regular." She whispered. 

Jughead left the kitchen then Veronica and Betty sat down at the table. "Do you want more than just being work partners?" Veronica asked. 

"Ron I should tell you something. Me and Jug know that we have a connection as you put it. We also know that we shouldn't but it also doesn't mean neither of us don't want to. It's just that we focus on the work. We have random people telling us we're an amazing couple. We're use to it. I'm happy where we're at. "Betty explained. 

" So a part of you loves him? "

" Of course, he's my only family practically. "Betty smiled. 

45 minutes later Jughead had returned with Pops burgers and shakes. Today they decided to eat at Jughead's desk. Betty had just taken a drink of her milkshake and got some caught on her face. 

" Betts you have something on your face. "Jughead smiled. 

" Help me get it off?"Jughead leaned over and wiped the cream of the corner of her mouth. He lingered his touch awhile before pulling away." There."He smiled. 

"Thanks Juggie." She whispered. 

"It's okay." 

"I should be heading home for some sleep before tonight." Betty told him. 

"Let me drop you off." 

"It's okay I'll see you later." Betty told him. 

"Sleep well Betts." 

_______

At 7pm they all met up in the garage fully geared and equipped up. Jughead was dressed up in a suit as the others had protective vests on. Betty was the last one to come in. She was wearing a full length black gown with a slit in the dress. 

Jughead couldn't take his eyes off of her. Both of them locked eyes. All they could do was smile. Jughead had a small nervous smile like he's been caught in the act checking her out. That just made Betty smile brighter and bigger. 

"Hey Betts, you look stunning as always. Absolutely ravishing." He whispered in her eye as she stood next to him. 

"You srub up well Juggie. I mean for a guy in plad."She teased. 

" Oh you. "He winked at her causing her to blush. 

Betty winked back at him as they listened to the run down of events by Fred. As soon as Fred stopped with the run down everyone set of first. Betty and Jughead in the car behind them. 

" So who are we tonight? "She asked smiling. 

" Mr and Mrs Robinson. Lucy and Thomas Robinson. "

" Sounds good to me hubby."She smiled as she drove. 

It wasn't long before they were pulling out to the bar that the ghoulies place in on a night. A fully fancy working bar with hookers. Betty's skin crawled as soon as they entered the bar the atmosphere felt more chilling. 

Betty gripped on to Jughead's side tighter. Jughead did the same to let her know she has him. He leaned over and whispered in unity theirs strength as they got led to a private room. 

A tall man with coiled up curly hair was heading straight forward towards them. They instantly knew that was Malachi. Malachi extended his hands out to them. They both shook his hands and introduced their selves. 

"So your the big dog from over the pound." 

"Ai, I am British. I've good heard good things about your product. I want to get to know you and your product more before I decide. You see other people have made offers I'd be stupid to turn down." Jughead explained. 

"Let's go to our house around here. It's a place we go to discuss and get away from this place. We have a special girls come over." Malachi explained. 

"I'm bringing my wife. We're Co partners." Jughead said. 

"I don't.." 

"Don't what? Because I'm a woman! Let me tell you I know alot. How do you think we're the best in Europe?" Betty told him. 

"Very well. Let's go out back." 

The test of the unit knew they were on the move. They quickly began to shadow them. They headed into the house which had drugs all over the place. Malachi and his men had drought his two right hand men in with him with their girl of choosing for the night. 

They all got sat in the living room as everyone apart from them started to snort and shoot up drugs. Jughead had kept asking questions but now it was Betty's turn to explore. 

"Can I use the rest room?" She asked. 

They gave her directions to the rest room but before she did that she set up recordings to see if they could hear anything suspicious. She looked on a few rooms and found some drug labs. She knew this is where they try make new products. 

Betty sent the images to the Fred. She then went into a different room and saw a girl surrounded with drugs they've forced her to try. Betty entered the room further and saw that she's over docing. 

Betty ran to her side and began to help her. She pulled everything from her waist band and her bra. Betty injected narcan into her body to stop her from dying completely. Betty messaged the unit to update them. Betty had managed to pull the girl into a side bedroom so she can come down from it. So she can speak to her. 

Jughead was getting worried, she hadn't come back yet. He had heared enough he really wanted to take them in. Malachi had slipped out back to the bar to grab someone else for Jughead to speak to him. That gave him a perfect opportunity to excuse himself to find her. 

Jughead pushed a door open to one of the bedrooms to see Betty putting a young girl in the recovery position as she was throwing up. The girl was behind the bed so if the men did come back they'd be in the clear. 

"Betts we need to call back up now." Jughead said.

"Agreed." She whispered walking up to him to catch him up on what she found out. "Juggie we need to save her." Betty began to tear up. The women looked about 20 years old. They were 25.

All of a sudden Malachi men came bursting in. Betty quickly pulled Jughead in for a passionate firery kiss. Jughead pulled her around him. Betty began to pull her gun from her thigh. She pulled away from Jughead then spun around.

"Hands up! Chicago Pd." Betty shouted holding a gun to them. Jughead then moved around them so they couldn't sneak away. He also held a gun towards them. "On your knees!" He shouted.

Luckily for them the rest of the unit busted down the down coming into the house. They came and took the two ghoulies into the car so they could integrate them.

Betty and Jughead helped the girl to their squad car. Betty laid the girl back down in the back of her car. She was fully responsive now and was fearing for her life. Betty drove them away from the house incase Malachi came back.

"It's okay we're from the Chicago PD." Betty said showing her, her badge. "I know your scared and addictive. I know that fear. It hooks you." Betty said.

"It's awful." She whispered.

"I know Evelyn. But I'm going to help you get better. Here take me card." Betty gave her, her work card to contact her. "What I'm going to do is drive you to a rehab centre. Only you can want to achieve to get better. I can't force you in there. But you look like a girl that does. So as soon as you're better, I'll help you set up a new life."Betty explained.

" Why are you being so nice to me? "She asked as they began to drive to the rehab centre.

" Because I was in a similar position once. A man gave me this opportunity to better myself."

"Thank you." She whispered.

Betty drove up to the rehab centre. Betty was trying to keep herself together. Jughead was in the front of the car. He didn't say anything but just placed his hand on her thigh rubbing small circles to it. Letting her know it's okay he's there too.

Betty pulled up down the the street. Betty gave her someone money for the rehab centre. She watched as Evelyn walked up to the centre. At first it looked like she was hesitant to walk in but after awhile she headed in.

Betty just sat there with Jughead by her side. As soon as she knew was in she drove away. She drove them back to the station so they could change back into their normal clothes.

Betty walked into the locker room to find Jughead getting his stuff ready to go home. Betty got a taxi to work tonight. She didn't feel like driving not knowing what state she would be in.

"So we kissed." Betty whispered.

"We did." He smiled. Betty just smiled back at him. "Do you want a ride home?" He asked.

"Please."

"My car so I drive." He teased.

"But Juggie..." She pouted.

"But Betts." He laughed.

"But Jug I drive."

"Fine." He gave onto her.

Jughead guided them to his car. He gave Betty the keys to the car as they both got in. Betty drove them to her apartment. Jughead being the gentleman he is he walked her up to her flat. 

"Do you want to come in for a tea?" She asked. 

"I probably should get home to hotdog." He said.

"Yeah probably." She smiled as she went to hold his hand. "I miss that little man. He's adorable and his cuddles are the best."

"Who needs a girl when you have a dog." He teased.

"Maybe I should get a dog then I won't need a guy."

"Hotdog would get jealous." He joked.

"He loves me more than you." She teased. 

"It's not fair!" He pouted. 

Betty just giggled she turned to open their her door. Betty had brought them to her kitchen. She had put the kettle on and opened the cupboard to pull out their favourite crisps to lunch whilst they hand out. 

"How's your sister?" Betty asked.

"She's doing good. She's heading for the head of trauma at Chicago hospital." Jughead smiled.

"That's good." She smiled.

"Yeah she's doing amazing. On my ass about my love life. Just because she's dating."

Betty just looked up at him. He was staring back at her. "Fuck it." She whispered pulling him closer towards her. Jughead just smiled placing circles to her hands. "I don't think we need tea we need something stronger after tonight." She whispered. 

Betty pulled out a bottle of gin out her cupboard. She then poored them some out. She downed it in one. "Slow down there." He teased. Betty just rolled her eyes. She put the cup down on the side and turned into him. 

She took a step closer towards him. They were now just inches away from each other. "A bit close there Betts." He teased. 

"Well you didn't mind earlier." She teased back. 

"You got me there." He laughed. 

"Jug..." She whispered. 

"Betts?" 

Betty wrapped her arms around his neck. Running her fingers through his hair. Betty stood on her tiptoes and pulled him down for a kiss. This is the first time they haven't kissed undercover. 

"Betts?"He whispered pulling away. 

"Juggie." She smiled. 

Jughead smiled back at her knees and kissed her again. He picked her up as he did that she wrapped her legs around him. Jughead slammed her into the counter as they continue to make out. 

Betty started to push the flannel off his shoulders. Then pulled of his shirt. Jughead started to at the material of her shirt before she took it off. Betty had her jeans on the same as Jughead. Jughead pulled her closer towards him. Betty started to undo his pants as he went to kiss her neck. Betty giggled as it tickled. 

"Juggie!" She giggled. 

"Betts." He whispered. 

"Ticklish." She giggled again. 

"Oh I know. But I like kissing you... Also you might have to cover your neck tomorrow." He whispered as he leaned into kiss her again. 

"Happily, I have a cute turtle neck top I'll wear."She moaned slightly." Juggie bedroom."

"Are you sure?"He asked her. 

" Definitely, I know you feel it too. "

" Yeah."He smiled. 

Jughead scooped her off the side and began carrying her to the bedroom. As he carried her to her bedroom they managed to get to the living room before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Betty tried to ignore the knocking of the door as she kept kissing him. He kissed her back wishing the person behind the door would go away but it wouldn't. Betty had hopped of off Jughead and shoved her top on from the floor. 

"Ugh so unfair." She pouted. 

"We'll get rid of them." He told her kissing her again. 

Jughead quickly shoved his top on leaving his flannel on the floor in the kitchen. Betty hurried to the door to answer it. She opened the door to Veronica who was in tears. Betty quickly allowed her in.

" What happened Ronnie?" She asked. 

"I broke up with my fiancé he was cheating on me." She cried. 

"Who?" 

"Nick St'Claire. Fucking dick!"Veronica then noticed Jughead." Did I interrupt something?"

"No." They lied. "I'm going to walk Juggie back to his car. I'll be back." 

Betty left Veronica in her apartment before heading into the elevator. As soon as they were in the elevator they connected their lips back together. 

"I'm sorry that happened tonight." She whispered. 

"Sorry you kissed me?" He asked. 

"No but I'm so fucking sorry that we have to act like this didn't happen. 3 years on and same old shit." She whispered. 

"We'll figure it out. I'm not staying away anymore. I've pushed past my limits." He admitted. 

"How about this? We secretly date." She suggested. 

Jughead smiled at her pulling her in for a kiss. "I'd like that Betts." He whispered kissing her again. 

"Then it's settled. We're no longer partners in work but also life." 

"Perfect." He whispered smiling a matching smile with Betty. 

Betty stayed with him for a few more minutes before heading back up to her apartment. Betty allowed Veronica to stay with her until she got a place of her own. 

Just before Betty was about to go to bed. She got a message from Evelyn. 

E: Thank you for this. I won't let you down. It's getting hard already the shakes and the need for more but I'm getting through it. So thank you. 

Betty just smiled at the message before going to sleep. As she fell asleep all these thoughts came shooting across her mind. Are they doing the right thing? It's been years and they feel the same way. Are they being stupid? Are they thinking in the right mind frame? Is this going to put them in danger? Risk their way of thinking, of working? Will this love be a crime in their line of work?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little Easter treat enjoy!

A couple of weeks have passed. Work has been treating them extremely busy. Betty is falling asleep at her desk. She's been living with a heart broken Veronica for a while now and it's exhausting. All she wants is a good night's sleep without her crying to her in the middle of the night.

She's sneak off to Jughead's but when she did neither of them were getting sleep. She wasn't mad about that. But now she's at a point where she's at burn out mode.

Jughead found her nodding off. He thought she's so cute. He brought her some off her tea. He gently shook her awake. "Hey baby." He whispered.

"Umm Juggie sleep."

"We're at work Betts." He whispered into her ear.

"You can sleep tonight. I'll make sure you're all relaxed tonight." He smiled.

There was no one in the office when Jughead leaned down to kiss her. It was a quick simple peck but suddenly Betty Cooper felt wide awake.

"Hopefully no hard cases." She whispered.

"Come with me." He said as he extended his hand out for her.

"Where are we off?" She asked.

"Evidence room. Where I can kiss you. You're wearing my jumper and look extremely sexy."

Betty just smirked. She'd taken this jumper last week. More like he'd left it at hers. That's against the point. It smelt of him plus it  was warm and comfy. Just as they were about to head out the office hand in hand Archie and Fred had arrived. Both realised each others hand extremely fast. 

"Maybe next time?" She whispered walking back to her desk.

"Maybe." He pouted. 

Betty pulled her phone out to text him.

B: there's always tonight x 

J: if we don't have to work over time x 

Just as Jughead pulled his phone away Fred called him into the office. Jughead obeyed and headed to the office. Fred told him to close the door and his nerves instantly grew.

Fred sat at hid desk gesturing for him to do the same. Jughead nervously did the same. His gut instinct is telling him its bad extremely bad. He pulled himself together with a few deep breaths before Fred spoke. 

"You know how I feel about in house romances." He gave him that warning look. 

"Yes sir I know." 

"Then why for the past week have I been noticing Betty with you kissing and holding hands. You haven't been discreet. Betty knows not to have an in house relationship. Break it off or I'm moving you to a different unit." He warned. 

Jughead suddenly went pale. He couldn't do that to Betty. He loves her too much. However, he's worked all his life for this job. It's different when it comes to Archie and he's screwing everything with legs and a vagin. His latest conquest has been Veronica but she's also going on dates with Pea. 

All Jughead could do was nod. His heart dropped to the ground crumbling to a thousand pieces. He got up and headed back to his desk. He needed some air and to talk to JB. 

He went outside and pulled his phone out. He dialed his sister's number and hoped she wasn't working in the pit yet or she was on break. After the third ring she picked up. 

"Hey Jug, you okay?" She asked. 

"No Jelly." He teared up. 

"I love her and now I have to chose between her or my work. I've worked all my life to get here. This is my dream job." He sighed. 

"Are we talking about a little Betty Cooper here?"

"Yes JB. 5 years I've loved her but now we're together." He smiled faintly.

"But you were keeping it from work."

"Exactly." He whispered.

"You've never felt like this with anyone properly. Sabrina was a two face cow. I'm just going to say that. Plus I actually like Betty but I know how much you've worked for that job. Deep down you know what to do. Tell her the truth she'll understand." JB reasurred him. 

" Thanks JB. "He smiled. 

Jughead heared her pager go off." Jug I've got to go my patients coding. "She explained. 

" Love you JB. "He said before ending the call. As he headed inside he saw Betty talking to Kevin. Jughead decided to message her. 

J: we need to talk. 

Betty checked her phone then looked up at him with a panicked look in her eyes. Jughead's eyes matched the same pain in her eyes. This was a hard decision but he had to make it. He knew with this he'll get a new partner. 

As soon as he sent that message Fred was out and teaming up people for the day. He paired everyone up normally except for them two. 

"Cooper with Pea and Lodge with Jones." 

"Why am I not with Jug?" Betty asked. 

"You know why." He looked at her. 

Betty glanced over at Jughead and looked hurt and mouthed an apology. Betty nodded as she headed out with Pea. Betty and Sweet Pea headed to their patrol car. Sweet Pea knows that she always drives. Him and Jughead are best friends so that's how he knows. 

"Wanna drive Coop?" He asked.

"Sure." She sighed looking over at Jughead. 

Jughead messaged her he hated seeing her upset. 

J: Fred found out. He's making me decide you or the job. 

Betty was now already in the car driving. She asked Pea to read it out not realising that it's Jughead messaging her. 

"It's from Jughead. Fred found out, he's making me chose you or the job." Pea read out. 

"Shit!"She shouted."Fuck!"She sighed.

"So this is what put Jug in a sunshine and rainbow type of mood." Pea teased. 

"Well not anymore." She started to tear up. 

"Hey its okay."

"No Pea it isn't! I wait five fucking years to start something with him. Everyone fucking knows we put it off for the job. When we do decide to do this one thing for ourselves this happens." She was fully crying and didn't care now.

"Speak to Fred he's practically like your father." Pea reassured her. 

"That's the problem. He thinks I'll go off the deep end again." 

"Will you?" He asked. 

"I don't know, I feel like I need a hit now because of what Fred's done." She sighed. 

Later on throughout the day Betty decided to go home. Her shift was done and she didn't feel like watching around. She was too in her head. She was trying not to resert back to the Cooper she was before Fred saved her but it was hard. 

She was wrapped up in her favourite cosy blanket with hrt favourite snacks around her binge watching her shows. She didn't want to answer the door when the knock came. So she didn't but what she didn't expect was for Jughead to walk in. If she's being completely honest she was trying to avoid the conversation with him. 

"Betts please speak to me, I know you want to avoid this conversation. I do too but please baby." He pleaded as he sat next to her. 

"No Jug I already know the answer. I know what your going to say. It's over and I know it." Betty was tearing up. She didn't care to stop herself. 

"Let's talk this through okay?"

"Okay." She whispered. 

"I don't know what to do." He admitted. "I spoke to JB about it and that didn't help." 

"You told JB about us?" She whispered. 

"I did because I'm so madly in love with you Cooper." He smiled faintly. 

"You do?" 

"I do and this decision sucks. Move to a different job and lose my dream job or lose my love." He told her.

"I hated today, I mean I love Pea he's my friend but I missed working with you." She pouted. 

"I missed working with you too." He smiled leaning in to kiss the pout of her face. 

Betty smiled kissing him back but pulled away;she knew its probably the last time and she couldn't let it go too far. Betty ended up resting her forehead on his. Jughead gently wiped the tears away that fell from her face. 

"What now?" She asked. 

"Now I have to make a choice." 

"You worked too hard to throw it all away for me. I'm just a stupid girl." She whispered. 

Jughead just looked at her. "You know you're more than that." He reassured her. 

"Jug please I'm not going to say it back. I'm not going to tell you that I love you so it's easier for us to walk away." She uttered crying. 

"I know and I knew you'd say that. I just can't go yet don't make me." He pleaded. 

Betty held on to him tight. She moved to sit on his lap. "Watch an episode with me? Then after we'll say goodbye." She whispered. 

Jughead just nodded holding her as he got himself comfortable to watch an episode of the bold type with her. She loved that along with another long list of favourites. Tonight's choice was that, she needed something she could laugh with and feel better. 

She leaned into Jughead's embrace smiling up at him. "Ew no they didn't!" Betty giggled.

"That's disgusting." Jughead laughed. 

"Oh god I need to make sure that never happens with me and Veronica." 

They carried on watching the episode. It quickly came to an end but she didn't want it to. She decided to watch another show. She put on grey's and station 19. She held him close through out grey's anatomy. 

" No! Don't Jax no what about April! "Betty shouted at the TV. 

" Die hard Japril Stan."Jughead teased. 

"You know it." She smiled. 

"I do, I also know that you wept like a child watching most of this show." He teased. 

"Excuse me so have you, I remember when Christina left or Mark died. The plane crash, Jackson stopping the wedding. All the people dying." She teased back smiling at him.

"Fine you caught me." He smiled kissing her head.

The last show they decided to watch together before he went home was Station 19.

"Wow that hits close to home." Betty said with the friends/colleagues finding out their dating. 

"How about we forget about that part? It's still a good episode."

"I know it is." She whispered. 

Jughead didn't let her go. He held her tight in his embrace. When the episode came to an end he started to tear up. He knew he'd have to leave her. 

"Don't go!" Betty said.

"I don't want to but it'll be harder in the morning." Jughead told her. 

"I know." She whispered crying. 

Jughead untangled her from his embrace and got up. Betty quickly followed him. Jughead gently held her hand as he pulled her in for a hug. Betty allowed herself to crying into his embrace.

"I love you Betty Cooper. I'm so sorry this is happening." He whispered into her hair crying along with him. 

"I can't say it back Juggie. Not when I know we can't be together." 

"I know but I love you too. Don't forget that."He told her. 

Betty stood on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to Jughead's lips. Jughead kissed her back as he deepened the kiss. They had one last lustful kiss before Jughead left leaving her stood there alone. 

______

The following day at work Jughead told Fred the news. Fred nodded but still told Jughead that the partners they had yesterday were now their work partners. He was worried about Betty she hadn't showed up for work that day. She ended up going to her old stomping ground and getting shit faced with her mother. 

She needed one day just to get out of her head. To feel nothing again. She doesn't want to feel pain or heartbroken. So for one day only she was her mother daughter. Elizabeth Smith instead of Elizabeth Cooper. 

The following day Betty came in like nothing happened. She took a personal day and was now back in and ready to work. I've again she got partnered up with Sweet Pea. 

Fred had put them on door duty asking anyone if they knew any information about a murder. As they were walking around the neighbourhood Pea asked if she was okay.

"As good as I can be."

"You're ignoring him." He said. 

"Because I love him." She sighed. 

"I know but don't ignore him he's already gone back to moody moping Jug." 

Betty just nodded as they headed to the last house on the block. Betty knocked on one door and no answer. They waited a few minutes and heared activity in the house. She knocked again- no answer. 

Betty pulled her gun from her waist band as she kicked the door down. Sweet Pea immediately called it in. It all seemed suspicious so as Betty started to check the room for people she was signaling Pea in. 

Betty was now upstairs with Pea trailing her. The coast was clear so as she took a step towards the bathroom a sudden mass of bullets stormed out towards her way. Betty tried her best to dodged the round of storming bullets but couldn't help it. 

Another round of bullets came flying towards her. Two hinting her directly. All of a sudden she collapsed. Just as she collapsed her unit came running in the house. Jughead found her there he was worried sick. 

Betty's eyes were getting heavy, she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was fall asleep. All she could do was hear Jughead's voice as she slipped into the darkness. "Please Betts, baby stay awake. I love you." He whispered pleading for her to stay awake. Trying her best to fight the darkness but the power of the exhaustion took her body over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Is Love A Crime? Comment and Kudos are always appreciated;don't be a silent reader.
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful Easter of you do celebrate it. If you don't have a great day. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on ig


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead was in pure dread. He couldn't stop pasting the halls of the hospital. Everyone was in fear and panic. Jughead was trying to keep his mind occupied. Jellybean was the trauma surgeon on shift. 

Jellybean came into the private waiting room to fine the whole of Chicago PD unit waiting for some news. The rule was family only, that meaning Fred and Archie. Jughead was going out his mind as he walked the halls away from everyone.

"Mr Andrews?" JB said.

"JB! Good or bad?" Fred asked nervously.

"The bullet shot through her shoulder and caught her heart. I need to head to surgery with her. I need to tell Jug but he's not in the right head frame to hear it... I would maybe prepare for a goodbye. In the worse case scenario."

JB told them as she headed to the OR. Kevin was extremely upset. He was crying but had to find Jughead and tell him. Kevin found Jughead leaning against the wall crying.

"Jug." He  whispered. 

"Kev I can't lose her." 

Kevin pulled him into a hug. "Hey I know. I can't lose her either. She's my sister, my person. But the bullet hit her heart... We don't know if she'll make surgery." Kevin admitted. 

"I can't lose her."Jughead repeated crying. 

"Why don't we get coffee? Fangs suggested that." 

Jughead just nodded as he followed him. They headed to the cafe that Jughead took Betty on a breakfast date before work last week. Jughead ordered her tea and drank it. No one questioned it everyone knew he was a coffee guy and Betty was a tea girl but they drink both. 

"Tea huh?" The teased slightly.

"Betts favourite. I got it for her last week." He smiled faintly before taking a sip. 

"She's a drink snob." They all teased.

"She is but she has the best taste in it." Jughead said.

"Our girl does." 

"My girl." Jughead whispered extremely quitly so no one could hear it. 

Hours passed and still no news. Jughead pasting the halls of the hospital as he wishes for the best. No one has came to tell them anything. Jughead ended up breaking down in a quit hallway. No one was there as he screamed a cry. 

JB had just come out of surgery to go tell the whole Chicago PD unit. JB took the short cut. As she did that she saw her brother the weakest she has ever seen him. She took him into her embrace holding him tight.

"Jug, Betts it's out of surgery. We've done all we can but now all we can do is wait. We've had to put her in a coma."

Jughead just sobbed deeper into her chest. He needed to see her but he knew he'd be the last one as he wasn't technically family. Fred and Archie were her Foster family. 

" Can I see her? JB I have to see her. I need to, I can't lose her. I want to marry her." 

"Jug these a chance she might never wake up. Say what you need to before it's too late." JB told him. 

"I can't lose her." He uttered.

______

Hours has passed and Fred finally left for the night when Jughead snuck into Betty's room. He couldn't stand seeing her with all the tubes coming from her. He teared up. 

He sat on the chair next to her as he held her hand. It's weird seeing her so week and fragile as she's the strongest out of all them. No one but him would admit that to her but it's the truth. 

He carefully leant over and kissed her head softly as the tears filled his eyes making the journey across his cheeks. 

"Hey Betts." He whispered kissing her hand.

Jughead knew she wouldn't respond but he had hope that she'd squeeze her hand or something. She never did. 

"Come back to me. Wake up, I can't lose you. I love you too much. I love you Betty Cooper. I couldn't believe that you Betty Cooper were my partner. We had this playful banter. You were my enime at first, my compition. Then my partner, we were unstoppable. We are unstoppable. I love you. I've never loved someone as much as I love you. I don't think I'll be able to survive without you. I'm not going anywhere. Come back to me. I spoke to my dad two weeks ago. I asked for the family ring before Fred found out. Come back to me and take it. You are the one for me. I'm going to quit my job and find a new one. I'm going to be with you. I should have done this the first time. Come back to me. Come back to me. Please, please! Betts you're a warrior queen. "

Jughead was fully crying now as he stayed with her. JB brought a bed in so he could stay the night. She knows they have no chance of getting him to leave. 

Jughead stayed up all night by her side praying to what ever God is out there that she pulls through. 

_______

Months passed and still no change. Jughead went to work as he said he'd quit when she wakes up. Each night Jughead slept there he was always there. He new all the nurses by their names at the hospital.

Jughead had just come back from his shift. He would always bring coffee for the nurses. As he holds hope he also begins to lose hope. He misses her but the signs hasn't been good. 

Jughead lays down next to her on the bed where no tubes were. "Hey gorgeous. I'm back, Fred won't let me go. He refuses to lose us. So he's going to let us be together." Jughead smiled faintly. "So I need you to wake up." He pleaded. 

Betty gave him no response. Jughead gently kissed her head as he began to fall asleep next to her. 

A week later Jughead had a day off from work. JB convinced him to go home last night. He returned in the morning fully showed with her favourite book to read to her. 

He began reading beloved it to her. He focused on the words and imaged her reading it or mouthing the quotes as he read it.

"Sifting daylight dissolves the memory, turns it into dust motes floating in light." He heard a  whisper then a spluttering of gagging as if someone was choking. 

Jughead looked at her as he saw her eyes were open seeing the emerald green of her eyes. "I don't want to be a memory that is dusted away." She whispered coughing. 

"You're awake." He whispered tearing up cupping her face. Betty just nodded slightly as he got up. "Olivia where's JB?" Jughead asked.

"I'm here." JB said coming into the room.

JB took the tube out of Betty's mouth so she could talk instead of mumble and choke on the tube. She did some more tests before leaving her brother and her to it.

Jughead looked at her in awe. He didn't care if they weren't together he gently hugged her making sire not to hurt her. He carefully cupped her face as he pressed a gently kiss to her lips.

"I love you Juggie." She whispered.

"Elizabeth Cooper I love you so much. I haven't left your side. We caught the bastard that shot you. I may or may not have hit him down in the garage."

"I know Juggie." She whispered as she kissed him again. "I heard you."

"You did?" He asked.

Betty just nodded her head. Jughead smiled kissing her. He pulled his phone out messaging his dad. Fp said he'd bring it to them.

"Good so you know Fred has finally given in." Jughead smiled.

"About time." She whispered.

An hour later and Fp was in the hospital. He was currently lost. He had no clue how his daughter could remember where she was in here half the time. Fp bumped into her near the canteen. 

"Dad?"She asked in shock.

"Hey Jelly, I'm looking for hot brother. He asked for the family ring about 6 months ago now I think."

"The family ring?" JB smirked.

"Sush, I said nothing."

"He's in there getting coffee before going back up to Betty. She's sleeping so he went for a walk." JB explained.

"Thanks babs. I'll see you for dinner on Sunday?"Fp asked.

" Will do Dad. I've got to get to the pit I'm on call. "

" Go! It's a beautiful days to save lives. "Fp teased.

" You didn't just quote Derek Shepard. "She laughed.

"Oh I did honey."

"Love you Dad." She quickly hugged him before heading back.

Fp headed in to the canteen. He found Jughead drinking his coffee eating his sandwich. "Hey Jug, I have it." He said handing it to him.

"Thanks Dad." He smiled looking at the ring. "Go make ask her then. She's the one for you son." Fp told him.

"Don't I know it." Jughead laughed softly.

______

Betty woke up to Jughead reading In Cold Blood. She smiled faintly over to him. "I want to go home." She whispered.

"I know baby."

"Baby?" She questioned.

"Sorry I assumed we're back together." Jughead nervously rambled.

"Jeeze baby I'm kidding." She giggled.

"Don't scare me like that." He pouted. 

"Sorry." She laughed again. 

Jughead came to the side of her bed and lated down next to her. Betty slowly turned herself to look at him. Jughead brought his hand up to her hair as he gently stroke it.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too Juggie."

"Do you remember what I said on the first day of your coma?" He asked.

"Not really it's a haze." She whispered.

Jughead held the box tightly. "Maybe this will hog your memory." Jughead brought it out and opened it up.

Betty took a minute to open it. She remembered the ring from photo's of his mother and grandmother wearing it.

"Wait... Juggie, is that the?"

"Family ring." They said at the same time. "Yeah it is." He smiled.

"Wait you said something about having it." 

"Yeah I did and I want you to have it. I want you to do the honour of being Mrs Jones. I live you Betty Cooper. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Having these couple of months without you in my life has been so miserable. I need you in my life. You are my oxygen to survive. 5 years we have known each other. 3 of them working as partners and we finally go together. I want you for ever. Will you marry me?"

Betty started tearing up." Really? "She whispered. 

"I asked for the ring two weeks before Fred found out. I was going to ask you anyway. Of course I want to marry you but do you want to marry me?"He asked. 

Betty teared up more smiling. She looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him. She cupping his face nodding her head." Yes. "She smiled kissing him. 

Jughead pulled away to place the ring on her finger. He smiled at her filled with love and joy." You've made me the happiest man alive "He said.

" Well it's always been you for me. I guess it's because I'm married to my work. "She teased. 

" Hey!"He pouted. 

"I'm kidding." She giggled looking at the ring. "It's gorgeous." 

"You're gorgeous." 

Betty smiled kissing him. Jughead carefully pulled her into his embrace. She looked up at him as they shared loving kisses. Betty couldn't believe that she's going to get married. She's going to marry the love of her life. Some people may so it's too fast but she says, tomorrow is not a given and today is. If you love someone you hold onto them and tell them. You know if deep down if that person is the one. He's the one for her. Love may be a crime anyway? But a crime worth committing.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty was out of the hospital a few weeks later. 2 months later she was back at work but she was on desk duty. She hated desk duty but she did love doing the research. She felt she was helping in a big way and not being worthless and doing nothing.

They've talked about the wedding in drifts and drags but haven't fully gone into details. Betty was currently at her desk, she found where the drug where house was from her research for tomorrow.

They all had come back from being undercover. She missed being undercover, she loved the thrill of it. Being with the team long nights take out as they take down the bad guys.

"Hey baby." Jughead smiled as he hugged her from behind. "I miss being out on the field." Betty pouted. Jughead leaned down and kissed the pout off her face.

"You have to wait for the doctors say so." Jughead kissed her again. "Get a room!" Pea teased. Jughead just ignored him as they kissed again.

"Well I have a hospital appointment tomorrow."

Fred came in and smiled. "Good because we need you back." Fred told her.

Betty just smiled as everyone stood around them. "Actually we wanted to invite you all to the wedding. It's probably just going to be you lot and Jughead's family." Betty explained.

"That's all we need baby."

Betty just nodded in agreement.

The following day Betty went to her doctors appointment. Jughead went with her, he always tried to. Betty just wanted to know if she could get back to more hands on work. Most of the doctors appointment were a bluer until she got the all clear. 

Betty was so excited. She couldn't wait to get back into the field. So when she told Fred, he had the perfect undercover position.

"This drug cartel goes on behind a wedding dress shop. It's the perfect cover. So I need Betty, Veronica and Kevin to go be Betty's bridal party. Find her a dress for her actual wedding but whilst you're in there find stuff anything we can use." 

Betty just smiled at Veronica and Kevin." We get to do wedding dresse shopping and our job. Best day back ever. "Betty smiled excitedly. 

"What about bridesmaids?" Veronica asked. 

"JB doesn't work on Sunday so we're going then." Betty smiled. 

"Yay!" Kevin and Veronica cheered. 

"You're going to look stunning." Jughead smiled as he hugged her. 

"You have to say that." Betty smiled as he kissed her. 

"Maybe but it's the truth." 

"You'll have to get suited up but Kev you're going to be a new worker. So let's go." Fred said. 

Everyone headed down to the garage to get suited up. Kevin wore glasses with a spie glasses. Everyone wore ear pieces. Once everyone were ready Betty, Veronica and Kevin headed to the shop in one car and the others in the others car near the shop. 

At the shop Kevin headed in first and got set up as a worker. They sent him up with the task with unboxing the dresses. As he unboxed the dresses he found a secret compartment. He lifted it up and found the drugs. He took pictures of it. 

As Betty and Veronica were looking through the dresses Betty found an out of order toilet sighed but found it was unlocked. It lead to a drug lab and where they stored it. Betty took pictures of it before heading back to see the dresses. 

Betty brought Kevin to ask for his opinions to pick out dresses. They had everything they needed. They were going to take them down once they had her dress altered. 

Betty tried dress after dress. She hated most of them. They weren't her, they were the princess dress that she never wanted. She wanted something simple that screams her. 

Betty tried explained to everyone what exactly what she wanted. She wanted some lace and it to be fit to her body. 

Veronica and Kevin listened to what she wanted and headed to look through the multiple racks. Betty began to get upset as she couldn't find anything. 

Everyone could hear her started to cry. Jughead spoke to her through the ear piece. "Hey baby, can you hear me?" He asked her. 

"Yeah." She whispered. 

"You look stunning on a daily. You will look phenomenonal on our wedding day."

"But nothing feels right." She whispered crying.

"I know baby but you'll find the perfect one. If you don't find one here that's okay." He reasurred her. 

"It's just so annoying baby." 

"Hey I know. Just know I think you look sexy in anything. You could walk down to the alter naked for all I car." 

"You'd like that." Betty giggled softly. 

"You're right I would. Can you blame me? My fiancé is sexy." 

Sweet Pea popped into the conversation. "Okay lover birds. Do you realise that we can all hear you?" He asked. 

"Sorry Pea." They said in unison. 

"Don't worry about it love birds. You're actually adorable and that makes me want to vomit." 

They all couldn't help but laugh. That made Betty feel better. She knew finding the perfect dress would take time. 

She looked through more racks. Veronica and Kevin picked dresses that screamed her. She tried more on and dresses on and more began to feel more like her.

The last one she tried on was the one. She instantly knew this was the one. It was a pure white silk off the shoulder but it wasn't a princess dress but it was as it came out with a slight poof to the floor but it was all silk.

"This is the one." Betty smiled. "I'll take it." Betty told them. 

"Alterations would be made for next week." 

Betty smiled as she went up to the counter and paid for the dress. She walked out of the shop and headed back to her car before waiting for Veronica. Kevin would be working undercover for a month until they take the drugs cartel down. 

They all headed back to the office so they could put the mystery blared together. They had managed to connect multiple connections together. It was all coming together.

_____

Sunday came along and Betty and Jughead were waiting for JB, Kevin and Veronica to show up so they could go bridesmaids shopping. 

"Baby what colours have we decided?"

"Royal blue and gold." 

"Perfect."

There was a knock on the door when Betty answered it. It was all her bridesmaids and her maid of honour standing waiting for her. Betty kissed Jughead goodbye before heading with them. 

They headed to the shopping mall to see if there was any options there. They all have their iced teas or coffees as they walked around the store. 

"So what's happening with the wedding?" JB asked. 

"It's only going to be a small wedding in a small church. In 4 months." Betty told her. 

"What's the colour scheme?" Kevin asked. 

"Blue and gold." Betty smiled. 

"How fitting fit your personalities."Kevin teased. 

"We thought so too." Betty giggled. 

"So what's your thought on the styles?"Veronica asked. 

"Kevs in a suit with gold embellishments on like a gold piece of material on the outline of a blue suit. For the dresses I don't know until I see it."

Betty brought them to a shop and let them look around the store. They looked around multiple stores until they all decided on a halter neck top which is fitted at the top and flows at the bottom. They were going to add a golf belt and some gold heels. 

They paid for the dresses before going to find Kevin his suit.  That was easy to find. Betty knew exactly what she wanted and Jughead told her wear to get the suits from. 

So with a successful day of wedding dress shopping they all headed home. Betty walked into a table set home cooked dinner. Betty couldn't help but smile and teared up. Jughead just hugged her from behind.

"It's your favourite too."He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. 

" Marry me right now. "Betty teased turning around and kissing him. 

"Vegas is an option." 

"Baby!" 

"I know." He laughed. 

"Good." 

Betty just smiled as she sat down and started to eat. Once they finished eating they sat and watched the shows Betty loves. 

"I love you." She whispered. 

"I love you Betts. I can't wait to marry you." 

"Me too." 

_____

A month later Betty could go get her wedding dress. The wedding is in 3 months and they were going to take down the drug cartel. Betty was suited up with a bullet proof vest. She had her gun in her waist band.

Betty walked in with everyone apart from Jughead, Fred, Archie and Sweet Pea. They were around the back ready to storm in to get the signal.

Betty got her dress before she put it in the car. She came back in and showed them her badge. She arrested the people at the front of the store to question. Betty told the boys to head into the back and load the drugs and arrest the rest of them. 

Betty couldn't help but smile. She felt like herself again. She was fully back into work. She had taken down a drug cartel all whilst finding her dream wedding dress. 

So it was safe to say that Betty Cooper was a officially back and feeling better than ever. 

It was even better to say that Jughead Jones was going to be her partner for life and it all started to feel real now. 

3 months count down to the big day. 

91 days in counting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Is Love A Crime?
> 
> I don't know how many chapters they'll be. I don't know when I will post. So I'm just warning you now. 
> 
> I would love to know your opinions. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr or on ig at @fangirl_writer_x


End file.
